Build
Building in GRAV Overview There are currently 2 different categories you can build in GRAV. There are "Placed Items" and "Rooms". Placed Items To Make Other Things: [[Factory|'Factory']] Allows you to build modular parts, entire creations, and tools. Schematics are shared across all factories. [[Science Station|'Science Station']] Allows you to do research. Research levels shared across all stations. [[Armory|'Armory']] Allows you to build weapons to play with, ammo and gear for your body that not only makes you look fancy but offers up some enhanced attributes. To Locate People and Things: Flare This will shoot a flare up into the sky! Who knows what it will attract. Flag Claim this land for yourself! Beacon When powered shines a beacon into the sky To Mine Resources: Harvester This will harvest the Special Element from this planet when placed near a Special Element resource node in the world. To hold what is harvested you will need to make N Harvester Storage Bins. Farm Over time this will grow food. You need to feed it with wood though! It is a compost pile after all. World Artifact Opener This will start the process of unlocking the World Artifact. Depending on the level of the World Artifact, it can take game hours to unlock. A generator is needed. To Survive: Uplink Allows player to set respawn location. Camp Fire It will keep you warm at night. If there is enough wood to burn. A special feature of the Camp Fire is its ability to heal you. Just light a fire and then hit (X) to dance next to it while you listen to the awesome GRAV beats. If you have anyone playing with you that have them join the dance. It will not only increase the speed at which everyone heals but also add to the music. Generator Powers your base. That Laser Fence, Turret and Nexus Shield won't do you any good if you don't have one of these running nearby. Upgrade this to power your base defense items! Base Storage Bin Store Resources for later use. To Defend: Laser Fence Node One end of a laser fence! Build another and create a fence of death! Get off my lawn! Turret Protect your base! Needs a generator to power it and will also use lots of ammo if many enemies are around! Nexus Shield Node A nexus shield node. It emits an ultra low frequency wave pulse that seems to keep some local alien inhabitants away. For others, it enrages them. Alarm Early warning device for detecting hostile life forms. Forcefield Door Keep the riffraff out of your base with this forcefield door! (Requires a generator for power) Rooms Balcony: Balcony room with no ceiling. Bridge: A bridge piece! This comes in handy for connecting structures together or getting you across that super deep gorge in one of the many caves. Make sure you have plenty of wood and fossil materials! Closed Room: Attachment room (no door) Lookout: Room you can see out of in all directions Room W/Door: Make your very own base Stairs: One step at a time... '''Structural Support: '''Cheap structure which can be built to support building pieces above. '''Structure W/Ladder: '''Same as structural support but with a ladder!__FORCETOC__